


Holiday Refusal

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Refusal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnapeSlut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SnapeSlut).



**Holiday Refusal**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Ibiki refuses_

 _Author’s Note: Written for SnapeSlut. Possible out-of characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 22 December 2008_

 _Rating: K+_

Ibiki eyed at the atrocious… _thing_ that Naruto had plopped in front of him. It defied logic, common sense, and good taste. If it had been green, he would have sworn that it came from the distorted and disturbed mind of Maito Gai. It was horrific.

“No.”

“‘ _No_ ’? Whadda hell you _mean_ , ‘no’?!” Naruto glared at him.

“No.”

“We had a bargain!”

“We most certainly did not.”

“Fine, an understanding, then!”

“No, we did not.”

“We did _too_!”

“No, you _believed_ that we had one.”

“You’re pulling your T & I crap on me?! I can’t believe that you’re doing that! You—you—you _scrooge_!” Naruto was just shy of hopping in a circle with frustration. “It’s the damn holidays! Don’t be an Uchiha and be a spoilsport about them!”

He would not be swayed by childish taunts. “I honour the holidays; I simply do not celebrate them in the same way you do.”

“That’s because you _don’t_! All you do is steal Anko’s eggnog and get drunk on it, every year! Where’s the presents?! The spread of good will and joy to your fellow ninjas?! The decorations?! The gorging on sweets and cookies?! The delight in seeing the joy on kid’s faces?! You ARE going to celebrate them properly this year, and I’m gonna show you how.”

“I will not wear it.” It was probably best to get that out of the way immediately. Ibiki also felt fairly sure that that… _thing_ was only a sick and twisted form of amusement for everyone who wasn’t wearing it; Ibiki was also certain that it had very little to do with the holidays, anyhow.

“I’m _trying_ to get you into the holiday spirit! And part of that is having you help out here!”

“You can get one into the same ‘holiday spirit’ by eating cookies and drinking eggnog around a twinkling evergreen tree.” Ibiki began carefully searching through his memory for a fire jutsu that he could use on the horrible _thing_ to make it go away.

“It’s not the same! Besides, I promised Iruka-sensei we’d help him out!”

“I knew there was an ulterior motive for this all.”

“Oh, shut up! We’re going to get you involved in the holidays and we’re gonna do it my way!”

“The answer is still no.”

“They’ll be no more cookies for you if you don’t.”

“What a tragedy.” Since 99.9% of all the cookies that Naruto had given him to try had a suspicious ramen flavour, it wasn’t as effective a threat as it could have been. Now, if _Genma_ or an _Akimichi_ had told him there would be no more cookies for him if he didn’t do what they wanted, he would have reconsidered.

Naruto seemed to decide to change tactics, as his face shifted. “I can understand it if you’re nervous about this all, but—”

“I am not nervous about this. I’m refusing because that is ugly. It is in extremely poor taste. It will do nothing more than alienate me. It will not succeed in ‘putting’ me into the ‘holiday spirit’.”

“How would _you_ know!? You’ve never tried it before!”

“Have you?”

“YES!”

“Did it make you feel more ‘festive’?”

“That has nothing to do with it!” Naruto glared at him. “It’s for the improvement of our village and for the spreading of goodwill and holiday cheer!”

“I do not care what you say. I will not degrade myself and be this ‘Santa’ and that’s the end of that.”

_x Fin x_


End file.
